El amor es extraño
by Beamish
Summary: Porque nadie escoge de quién enamorarse, ¿no es así, Finnick?


La saga de los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins. No se obtiene ningún beneficio económico por esta historia

* * *

** El amor es extraño **

Prólogo

**La vida de un vencedor**

Al abrir los ojos, Finnick no recuerda dónde está. La luz matutina que atraviesa la ventana cae sobre su rostro, impidiéndole enfocar su visión. No importa. Vuelve a esconder su cara bajo la almohada, escuchando el lejano murmullo de una conversación que emerge de algún lado del lugar. Para su frustración, comprende que no está solo. Nunca lo ha estado, no desde que ganó los Sexagésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre.

Mientras más despierta, sus pensamientos se van aclarando. Siente, por sólo un instante, el intenso deseo de ponerse de pie y gritar cuando reconoce que la voz susurrante y lejana es la de Snow; no obstante, se repite a sí mismo mientras se aferra con desesperación a las sábanas, no es real. Al menos en ese momento no lo es, porque lo más probable es que se trate de algún vídeo que su _amante_ en turno estará viendo con una exagerada atención. Muerde su labio inferior al escuchar el himno de Panem, como la señal de que, cualquier cosa que se estuviera viendo, por fin ha concluido.

No se equivoca. De inmediato se escucha el sonido de una silla moviéndose, acompañado de unos suaves pasos que, por muy ligeros que sean, se oyen con claridad en medio de tanto silencio. Una puerta se desliza, y Finnick ahora sabe que hay alguien más en la habitación. Siente una mirada ansiosa y lujuriosa recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, apenas cubierto por una fina sábana de color ocre. Sabe lo que viene a continuación.

―Finnick ―susurra una voz, cada vez más cerca. Las pisadas han sido amortiguadas por la alfombra ubicada a los pies de la cama, y eso le molesta. Porque aunque ya no está en la arena, sus instintos de sobrevivencia le dicen que está en peligro y que debe atacar―. Finnick ―insiste la voz, mientras una mano se coloca sobre su hombro, acariciándolo con una adoración que le da asco, aunque no es eso lo que debe reflejar. Entonces se recuerda que entre sus manos está la vida de Mags y su tranquilidad. Su única familia. La que lo hace sonreír de verdad.

―¿Sí? ―pregunta, aún debajo de la almohada, componiendo su expresión.

―El presidente Snow ha dado un discurso sobre los Septuagésimos Juegos. ¿Serás mentor este año también, verdad?

La pregunta lo despabila, animándolo a quitarse la almohada. Sabe, por el tono conspiratorio de la voz, lo que viene a continuación: su recompensa; un secreto para él, luego de la noche llena de pasión que ofreció.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―dice Finnick, ladeando su rostro y mirando con sus ojos verdes al hombre que lo acaricia con suavidad. Viéndolo de esa manera, sin maquillaje y ropa estrafalaria, hasta podría considerarlo como alguien atractivo. Sólo hasta ahora, Finnick podría calcular su edad. Quizás más de veintiocho, pero menos de treinta y cinco. Un hombre, un amante más a su larga lista llena de opulencia y frialdad.

―Por la arena de este año ―susurra el hombre sobre sus labios, de la misma manera en la que otras mujeres lo han hecho. En ese sentido, Finnick sabe que sin importar de qué género sean, las personas tienden a compartir secretos con la misma curiosa formalidad―. Es un terreno propenso a las catástrofes… ―Finnick levanta su mano y enreda sus dedos en los cabellos del hombre, atrayéndolo hacia su sensual boca, para obtener más información.

―¿Qué clase de desastres? ―pregunta, con su voz ronca, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo para frotarlo con el contrario.

―Finnick, no puedo…

―¿No crees ―susurra, lamiendo la lengua ajena con lentitud― …que uno de mis chicos merece ganar esta vez? El distrito 1 y el 2 han tenido ya tantos ganadores que es aburrido…

―La tierra es propensa a temblar, Finnick ―alcanzar a decir antes de perderse ansiosamente en su boca. Sin embargo, Finnick se desconecta del mundo y se sumerge en sus pensamientos, grabando la última frase escuchada, porque sabe que ésa es la clave que busca. Después de tanto tiempo y tras varios cuerpos, ya ha aprendido a descifrar los códigos hechos por sus amantes en momentos de intimidad.

Aquellos amantes que odia, pero que se ha visto obligado a conquistar.

Cuando regresa a casa, su cuerpo está adolorido y su mente agotada. Quedan menos de tres semanas antes de la cosecha y sabe que tendrá que regresar al 4. Al dejarse caer en el sofá, se alegra al comprobar que eso ha llamado la atención de Mags, quien se acerca a él y lo mira un rato, antes de empujarlo suavemente para sentarse a su lado. Finnick, cual niño pequeño, abre espacio y termina apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Mags. Ella, con esa ternura maternal tan propia, acaricia su rostro y lo mira animada. Finnick admira su fortaleza. Admira todo de ella. Por eso entrelaza sus manos y se apoya en Mags. No quiere nada; ni ver morir a más niños ni verlos ganando para que terminen con una vida como la que ellos tienen. Quiere dejarlos en paz.

Entonces, con su voz incomprensible y tartamudeante, Mags empieza a entonar una canción. Es dulce y tierna; es la misma que Odair escucha cuando las pesadillas no lo dejan dormir.

―Viene una cosecha más, Mags ―susurra, cerrando los ojos, agotado por todo―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Mags no responde, no porque no pueda, sino porque no existen palabras que puedan consolar al pequeño que ha visto como si fuera su hijo. Sin embargo, lo intenta con una canción. A veces le gustaría hacer más por él que sólo ayudarle a resistir. Sacrificaría su vida, si eso le permitiera a Finnick ser feliz.

―Nada puede cambiar ya, ¿cierto, Mags?

Pero Finnick jamás imaginaría que las palabras que pronunció aquella noche, en la víspera de los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, serían equivocadas. Como todo lo que parecía ser hermoso en su vida.

* * *

** _El amor es extraño_**

_**[Prólogo**__**]**_

_**Beamish, abril del 2014**_

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
